


The marvelous misadventure of the adult trio

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: does this exist, why the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Um, I was looking through some files and I found this one called "Adult Trio" and I was like "Is this? What I think it is?" And it was, a shitpost that is. And I was reading it thinking "I couldn't possibly have written this" Until I see the words "Sharing is communism" and I knew.I have indeed written this unfinished monstrosity.





	The marvelous misadventure of the adult trio

Chrollo was in the midst of a stroll; he was going to the rented house that Hisoka and Illumi were sharing to watch the latest gossip girl and try and track Kurapika to confess his undying lov- I MEAN TO BEAT HIM TO A PULP HAHAHAH ishipit. Illumi didn’t quite like the fact that he was sharing a house with Hisoka. Reason 1. Hisoka and reason 2. His firm belief would forever stand, sharing is communism. 

“Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I’m homebound,” The phantom troupe leader hummed to himself as he admired the scenery around him. Everything was in a massive flame, people were running around like there was no tomorrow (which was true for them), a lot of them were burning up and there was what sounded like a whale dying in the distance. Chrollo sighed contently at the screams of the innocent; he loved mornings like this, it reminded him of the kurta clan.

The male inwardly cringed when the flames abruptly stop and were replaced with an overly bright and happy place. He walks into it as if he had a stick up his ass and silently pep talks himself that he ca get through this. A weird, overly-sexualized cat thing walks up to him and gives him a box full of chocolate. Stuffing the sweets into his mouth, he promptly flicks it off and walks away muttering to himself how the furry community was getting worse and worse every day. After being met with more of those creatures, each having absurdly hot pink fur his patience was wearing thin and he was trying his hardest to not to kill everything in sight. And then, he sees it. 

A black and pink fox with rainbow emo hair hooking up with another animatronic fox but being pirate themed, he wasn’t even sure how it was possible or if it could happen. But there it was, happening right in front of him. The male calmly sighs, pulling a straight face as he reaches into his bag, grabbing a matchbox and flicking a match over it. 

“Time to burn this fucker to the ground,” He drops a match on one of the neon yellow trees, sits down while sipping from his bottle of tears and watches as the whole place slowly burns over. 

Getting up, he continued on with his journey to Hisoka and Illumi’s place. He looks up at the single house in amidst this chaos that somehow wasn’t burning to a crisp and he immediately knew that he had found the place. Adjusting his tie, he took out the box of chocolates and arranged them so the remaining few were huddled up to form a heart shape so he could disguise the fact that he had eaten some. By the way, this was meant in a totally-not-gay way because like, the adult trio is just one big bromance, plus Chrollo was saving his love for Kurap- AHEM NOBODY CAUSE HE’S AN UNFEELING SPIDER YEAH DEFINETALY, HE ONLY WANTS TO SMOOCH KURAPIKA’S FACE BUT LIKE, NO HOMO BRO. Stopping in front of the doorway, the troupe leader almost knocks but says “fuck it” and kicks the door off its hinges. The raven haired male had been in his formal attire on the way there, but decided that he was done with all that fancy shit. So he snapped his fingers and magically, he had his fluffy emo coat with matching clothes and hair. But what he is met with was not awes of envy but instead some sort of strange clown thing wearing a tiara while in a baby pink tutu having a tea party on a table that’s clearly too small for him with a crudely made plush of some kid with a porcupine on his head. 

Oh wait, that’s Hisoka. 

Hisoka looked like a startled cat that just heard a loud noise. Chrollo glared at the other male with a “bruh” face as he internally debated whether or not to leave. The two just continued on like that for a while until this super gay looking dude came in holding another plush, but this time of some white-haired tsundere that was strangely reminiscent of a cat. Upon further inspection, the male discovered that it was Illumi.

“Oh hello Kuroro, it’s so nice to see you! I’ve got Gossip Girl all set up and some small info I could find on our targets! Isn’t it so excite?” Illumi prissily batted his hand at the phantom troupe leader. The leader couldn’t help but scoff at how gay and obsessed the other two were as he began to stroke his Kurapika plush. 

anD THEN THEY ALL FUCKING BLEW UP ALONG WITH ME BECAUSE I WANT D E A T H 


End file.
